


"Please, Take my Strength"

by Whiteheart97



Series: Malec Week 2016 [6]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: But mostly fluff, Day 6: "Take my strength" Day, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Magnus can be really stubborn, Malec Week 2016, The Lightwood-Bane family is so beautiful, but we love him anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 15:37:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7807489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiteheart97/pseuds/Whiteheart97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Day 6 (August 18th): "Take my strength" Day - Use this quote from the books and the show to write/draw a new scene or chang the POV"</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Please, Take my Strength"

**Author's Note:**

> Is it really day 6 already? Why did this week went by so fast? I can't even begin to understand.
> 
> Firstly I want to apologize for the angst ahead (I swear it will be short, mostly is fluff and love) and also for the last sentence, bcs it's beautiful but painful (beautifully painful)
> 
> Thanks for reading my fics for Malec Week, the last one is tomorrow and... I can't believe this is really ending already, it feels like yesterday was the first day.
> 
> All the loveeee!!! ♥♥  
> -C

_ “Please, Take My Strength” _

 

Alec hadn't seen it coming.

If he had, he would have stopped it.

If he had, nothing would have happened.

If he had, he would have protected them like he always did.

 

 

***

 

 

It was an especially sunny day and since there hadn't been much demon activity lately the whole group had decided to go on a trip to the beach. Rafael and Max had been beyond excited, and Alec couldn't say 'no' to their puppy dog eyes. So when Isabelle, Simon, Clary and Jace showed up at their door asking Magnus to open a portal to a Caribbean beach, the Lightwood-Bane family had immediately jumped in their plan —not that anyone cared, they all loved little Max and Rafe—.

 

They had rented a house by the beach to spend the night —because why not?— and they were now laying on the sand, Izzy, Clary and Magnus sunbathing, while Simon tried to talk Jace into playing some kind of game that involved a ball —volleyball or something like that he had said—.

 

"Daddy, I want to build a sand castle, can I?" Max asked as he ran to Alec, sitting on his lap.

"Sure, Maxie. But ask your brother for help" he said, ruffling his hair.

 

Max quickly nodded and ran to his older brother calling his name. Alec laughed at the sight; oh, how he loved his two little troublemakers. He looked back at Magnus, who was talking to the girls animatedly. He had his sunglasses on, so it was hard to tell if the warlock was secretly looking at him, but by the seductive smiles he was throwing his way, it was more than obvious that he was looking at his husband.

 

When the night fell, they headed to the beach house. Max and Rafael were exhausted, they barely ate what Clary and Alec prepared for them and immediately fell asleep. Jace suggested going out for dinner, and though Magnus and Alec protested because they couldn't leave the children alone, Isabelle assured them they wouldn't take long and the boys would be perfectly fine for an hour or two.

 

"We should go back to the house" Alec said when he finished his dinner. "Just in case one of the children wakes up"

"Alec, stop being the responsible father for once. Have some fun, man" his Parabatai said.

"Uh-uh. If I do that, Magnus immediately turns into the responsible one —yeah, though you may not believe it, he does have a responsible side—, and you don't want to meet responsible Magnus, trust me"

Jace rolled his eyes. "Okay, let's get the bill and head back home to the kids"

 

Clary insisted that she and Simon had had the idea to come to the beach, and therefore they should be the ones paying. After a little argument on that matter, the rest of them finally gave in, and Simon and Clary paid the meal. Then they left the restaurant and headed back to the beach house.

 

 

***

 

 

Alec hadn't seen it coming.

If he had, he would have stopped it.

If he had, nothing would have happened.

If he had, he would have protected them like he always did.

 

 

***

 

 

They were on their way back when suddenly a Ravener demon came out of nowhere. It was impossible, really, that anyone had seen it coming. Thankfully, a Shadowhunter never leaves the Institute disarmed, and soon Jace grabbed his Seraph blade and killed the thing.

 

But he hadn’t been fast enough. Somehow, the demon had managed to hurt Clary and Isabelle. None of them had seen how or when, but the truth was that both girls were laying on the floor covered in blood and ichor. Alec ran to their side to check their wounds. Clary had just a small cut, rather deep, but small. Isabelle was a whole different story. She had multiple wounds, and the demon had infected her with its poison.

 

Alec picked her up in his arms as Jace lifted Clary. He didn’t have to ask, Magnus quickly conjured a portal that took them to the beach house in a second. Simon and Jace took care of Clary’s cut, and Magnus promised to check on her once Isabelle was safe. To be honest, she didn’t look very well.

 

 

***

 

 

It had been almost two hours since the attack of the Ravener demon. Clary was now conscious, her cut completely healed thanks to the _Iratze_ Jace had drawn on her skin, and she was taking care of Max and Rafael, who had woken up because of the noise they were all making in the first floor. Alec had ordered that the children were kept away from the living room, where Magnus was taking care of Isabelle, and Simon first, and then Clary, had complied to his order and played with the boys to keep them entertained.

 

The only ones allowed to be in the living room were Alec, Jace and Simon. They didn’t want Clary to come near there —because the children would notice something was off—, and Max and Rafael should not know that their auntie Izzy was so severely wounded. It was a quite terrifying situation. Isabelle was bad, like truly bad, and they didn’t want to think about it but there was a possibility of her dying.

 

Alec couldn’t help but blame himself. It was his job to protect her and Jace —and lately also Clary and Simon—, how could he have let that happen? Jace had tried to talk to him, convince him that it wasn’t his fault, that he couldn’t have done anything to prevent this from happening, but it was useless, Alec wouldn’t listen. Simon had tried to, having the same success than Jace, which means 0 success. Hell, even Clary had tried to talk to him.

 

The only one who could soothe him a little was Magnus, and he was quite busy keeping his sister alive while they waited for his old friend, Catarina Loss, to come and help them. She was more experienced than Magnus when it came to the healing part of magic, and if anyone knew how to save Isabelle it was her.

 

“Magnus, how are you doing?” Alec asked as he sat in front of the warlock, his hand resting on Magnus’ back.

“Well, at least she’s still alive. Catarina will be here soon, so she’ll be fine” Alec didn’t exactly mean that, and the warlock knew that perfectly well. Magnus had consumed a huge amount of magic already and he was getting weaker with each passing second. It had reached a point when Alec could notice this lack of energy in the way the warlock spoke.

“You know what I mean, Magnus… How are **you** feeling?”

“I’m good, it’s good, Catarina will be here in no time and I’ll be able to rest. Don’t worry too much for me, Alexander” the warlock tried to soothe him, but Alec wasn’t buying it.

“You said exactly the same half an hour ago, and one hour ago, and one hour and a half ago. You have no idea of when Catarina is going to arrive and you’re exerting yourself more than you ought to”

“Well then, let it be so. There’s no way you’re convincing me to leave your sister alone with a risk of her dying, Alexander” that sentence felt like a stab straight to the heart. He didn’t want to think of Isabelle dying, he couldn’t; he had already lost a brother, he didn’t want to lose his sister too.

“Magnus, please, tell me how can I help you” Alec insisted.

The warlock sighed. “There’s not much you can do, Alexander, besides calling Catarina again to ask her when is she arriving”

“If you want me to do that, I will. Where is your phone?” Alec looked around to look for his husband’s phone to find it in the table beside them. He dialed Catarina’s number for what felt like the hundredth time.

“ _Magnus, I’m on my way. Please, don’t call me again, just wait a few minutes and I’ll be there_ ” the other warlock answered quickly before hanging up.

“She’s on her way” he informed. “Is there anything else you want me to do?”

“No, nothing else” Magnus replied. “Go check on the kids, they’re probably wondering where the hell are we…” he was about to collapse, Alec noticed, and so he ran to his husband to grab him before he fell to the ground.

“Hey. Hey, babe, listen, take my strength, okay? You need it, you need it to keep going and to keep my sister alive, so quit being a stubborn child and, please, use my strength”

 

Magnus looked up at him, staring right into his husband’s deep blue eyes. He could see the fear and worry in them, and he couldn’t help the guilty feeling that flooded through him. He nodded rather hesitantly, taking Alexander’s hand in his to take his strength, to share their energy, so he could stay conscious for just a few more minutes until Catarina arrived and took his place to heal Izzy. Then he’ll be able to close his eyes and rest for a while. But not until his dear friend arrived.

 

 

***

 

 

Isabelle was playing with her stele in her hands when Alec came to see her to her room the next morning.

 

“Hey” she greeted when she saw him. “What’s up, big bro?” she asked, as if nothing had happened.

“How are you feeling?” he asked, not wanting to play around and go straight to the point.

“Fine, much better, and all thanks to Magnus and Catarina. She left, so I couldn’t thank her personally. And I will invite Magnus to dinner once we’re back in New York”

“Yeah well, you know we’re a package deal, if you invite Magnus you invite the whole Lightwood-Bane family”

Isabelle laughed at that. “Okay, that would be my ruin, but it’s always worth it to see that beautiful smile in all your faces”

Alec’s face fell for a moment. “I was really worried yesterday” he finally admitted. “I truly thought you were dying and I couldn’t take it. I don’t know what would have I done if I had lost my only sister after losing Max, I just… I don’t think I could have handled that”

“Of course you could, Alec. You have Magnus, and little Max and Rafe, and Jace… They wouldn’t let anything bad happen to you, even if I’m not here by your side” Alec had to fought back the tears at the thought. “Hey, but unfortunately for you, I’m still around to make your life a living hell” she said playfully.

He couldn’t help but laugh at her sister’s words. “Well, I’m glad you’re making my life a living hell, as long as you’re alive to do it”

She smiled widely at him and reached out to grab his hand. “I love you, Alec” she whispered. “Come here” she pulled at her hand to bring him close and hug him tightly. “I’m okay, see? We’re okay. There’s no need to worry now”

“Yes, we’re okay” he smiled. “I’m gonna go check on Magnus, he was quite drained last time I checked” he said as he pulled away.

“Sure, go check on your sexy, sexy husband” she said mockingly.

 

He rolled his eyes but smiled nonetheless. He loved his little sister so much, life would be so much boring without her. He walked all the way back to his bedroom, were he had left Magnus the previous night after Catarina’s arrival.

 

“Magnus?” he asked when he didn’t find him in bed.

“Bathroom, darling” the warlock answered and Alec immediately followed the sound of his voice to find him in the bathtub. Alec smiled fondly at him; only Magnus Bane would take a bubbles bath when he was supposed to be sleeping and resting, especially after a night quite like the previous one.

“What are you doing?” the Shadowhunter asked, his smile never leaving his lips.

“Well, I decided to have a relaxing bath after everything that happened last night. Can’t blame me, though” the warlock reasoned. “Wanna join me?” he asked seductively.

 

Alec shook his head. Magnus always found the way to make him smile like a little child. He finally nodded and started to undress himself.

 

“Such a nice view” Magnus whispered.

Alec blushed slightly. “Shut up, or I might change my mind”

“Shutting up right now” Magnus said quickly, which made Alec chuckle.

Alec entered the bathtub, sitting right behind Magnus and pressing him tightly against his chest. “You always complain that I’m stubborn, but who was the stubborn ass that didn’t let me help yesterday?”

“You did help thought, didn’t you? You gave me your strength”

“Yeah, well, I had to insist, and you almost fell unconscious, so you didn’t have much of a choice”

“I’m sorry, okay? I should have listened to you. But now there’s no turning back and we’re all okay, so there’s nothing to worry about”

“You sound like Izzy” Alec complained.

“Well, maybe we’re right” Magnus insisted.

Alec sighed, letting his head fall on top of Magnus’ right shoulder. “We’re going back to New York as soon as we get out of this bathtub, you hear me?”

“Yes, sir” Magnus said mockingly. Alec huffed in annoyance.

“Come here, you stupid and careless warlock, your husband wants to kiss you until your lips are so swollen that you can’t speak”

“I would actually love to see that happen” Magnus retorted with an amused tone.

“Hush” Alec said back, his hand cupping Magnus’ face and pulling him closer for a sweet kiss. “I love you”

“ _Aku cinta kamu, sayang_ ” Magnus said back. “Forever” he added then, his lips still so close to Alec’s that they brushed slightly as he spoke.

“Forever and ever” Alec assured him before kissing him again.

 

And even though they knew they couldn’t actually be together forever, they knew they would keep that promise: Alec would love Magnus even after his death, and Magnus would love Alec more than a gazillion years after his beloved Alexander passed away.


End file.
